


The world was on fire

by Exces_KaboomBOOM



Series: TMA: Bilingual Edition [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Monsters in love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/pseuds/Exces_KaboomBOOM
Summary: Agnes et Jude partagent un tendre moment, une nuit où le ciel pétille de petits incendies oranges et le monde les laisse seules à leur sort.





	The world was on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fic bilingue de tous les temps ! Ça fait deux fois plus de boulot et deux fois plus de chance de me chier, mais c'était vraiment intéressant de passer d'une langue à une autre pour trouver les tournures de phrases les plus parfaites. Histoire fortement inspirée de la chanson _Wicked Game._

**_What a wicked thing to do_ **

Un incendie ronfle au ras de l'horizon. Il expire des nuages roses de poussière de soufre, sans en souffrir cependant. Son aura est rouge sang, la seule couleur à savoir voyager aussi loin pour l'y rejoindre. 

Ce mirage s'appelle Agnes. Elle est à l'image de mille feux pendus en l'air. Lorsque Judy la regarde trop longtemps, ses yeux sanglotent. Agnes est un soleil sans lumière, mais bouillant tout pareil. Elle est le trouble au-dessus du goudron fondu des routes d'été. Son parfum porte des notes de charbon et d’herbes brûlées. 

Agnes peut détruire d’un regard l’équivalent d’une bombe atomique, sans battre rien d’autre que ses beaux cils. Jude, au contraire, a besoin de tabasser plus que nécessaire ; elle peut faire fondre quelqu’un-e d’un simple toucher, mais où alors trouverait-elle la joie de regarder un corps perdre sa forme jusqu’à se confondre à la boue au sol ?

Les opposées s’attirent, comme une lampe de chevet recouverte de papillons de nuit. Toutes deux sont des prédatrices, à leur façon. _C’est l’amour parfait,_ pense Jude secrètement, bien qu’elle doute qu’Agnes partage cet idéal. 

« Je veux te voir régner sur le monde, » Jude lui avoue, un énième soir où elles se sont perdues dans le bordel fourmillant de la ville bourrée. Agnes aime errer où lui chante, car elle sait que Jude la suivra toujours. L’une pourrait aller sans l’autre, mais pourquoi faire ?

Jude sait qu’elle aime Agnes dans un sens plus littéral qu’Agnes ne l’aime en retour. Non pas qu’Agnes l’aime moins ; elles ne vivent pas tout à fait dans le même plan de réalité, ni ne partagent les mêmes préoccupations ou les mêmes rêves. Agnes se demande ce que cela fait, d’avoir vécu humaine puis rejoint leur Entité. Elle n’a jamais connu que la Désolation au creux de son ventre, violente et avide — son unique instinct de survie. 

« Pour pouvoir régner à mes côtés ? » Agnes rétorque, habituée depuis des années à l’étrange dévotion de sa compagne à son égard. 

Jude se tait mais n’en pense pas moins, un sourire à peine caché pendu aux lèvres. 

Cette nuit elles naviguent sur la Tamise à bord d’un bateau-restaurant. Elles conversent sur le pont principal, les client-es festoyant à l’intérieur ne suspectant pas leur présence ou leurs propres morts à venir. Jude regarde Agnes alors qu’Agnes tourne ses yeux sur le ciel tacheté de vapeurs oranges des réverbères de la ville, de nuages de pollution et d’étoiles quasi invisibles comparées aux lumières de la capitale. La rivière bouscule sur leurs visages des odeurs nauséabondes de pourriture, et le vent est vif malgré le rythme de croisière du navire. 

C’est un portrait romantique atypique, morceau ridicule d’une immense fresque dépeignant une longue succession de rendez-vous cachés, de décennies d’apprentissage et de cauchemars offerts comme des bises d’adieu. (Beaucoup de gens ont collecté la marque braisée des lèvres du prophète sur une joue, une main, ou une bouche.) 

Agnes n’a jamais froid ; elle est bouillante et morose, souvent vêtue de la même robe cramoisie qui complimente ses cheveux auburn dont les boucles dansent au vent des eaux pourries. Elle dégage un fort parfum de bûcher, ce soir ; peut-être a-t-elle réalisé quelques rituels dans la journée qui ont laissé sur sa peau et sur ses cils des petits copeaux de morts incinérées. Jude rêve de goûter ces éclats de meurtre sur sa peau, mais s’abstient. Agnes n’aime pas être touchée, ainsi elle est la seule à initier tout contact. Non pas que Jude craigne de couler entre ses doigts — elle adorerait être une bougie répandue à ses pieds — mais ce sont leurs limites et elle respecte ça. Elle ne respecte qu’Agnes, au final. 

Agnes a appris à faire des concessions en retour ; elle s’autorise des étreintes lorsque la nuit est noire à en séduire le Noir et ses sujets. Ce sont les seuls instants où sa propre vulnérabilité ne lui fait pas peur, car aucune entité divine ne peut les voir — et elle n’est pas dérangée par les petites vermines voyeuses de l'institut Magnus. Elle a peur d’être égoïste, car elle n’est pas née pour être une personne ; elle est une arme sous la main d’un pouvoir aux milles noms mais sans visage. Elle voudrait n’avoir été conçue d’aucune mère pour ne pas tendre sa curiosité vers l’humanité, et elle soupçonne depuis longtemps que là se jouera sa perte.

Jude ne veut rien entendre à ce sujet, alors Agnes n’en parle pas. Ce sera une surprise. Agnes espère qu’elles se reverront dans une autre vie, ou sous une autre forme. 

Elle ne comprend pas qu’on ait voulu créer une prophète avec des émotions. Elle a été damnée dès le début… Elle espère que celuile qui la succèdera n’aura pas à supporter ce fardeau coulant, goutte à goutte, dans le creux de ses tripes, crevant ses croyances comme des abcès sous un lit de lava. 

La nuit est belle. Elle est paisible. Le silence rassure Agnes, ce qui rend Jude heureuse. Ces instants leur coûtent cher, et ils valent chaque sacrifice qu’elles font en leur honneur. 

« Penses-tu parfois que m’aimer te conduira à ta perte ? 

— Oui, bien sûr, » Jude ne prend pas le temps d’hésiter, « mais je ne serais pas de ce bord si je ne vivais pas pour le danger, la perte et la destruction. C’est tout ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé. »

Agnes ne savait pas vraiment à quelle réponse s’attendre, mais fort probablement pas à celle-ci. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, de minuscules rubis de sang et de feu marquant ses joues de brûlures bénignes. 

« J’aimerais savoir chialer aussi joliment, » Jude rigole. Elle perd un doigt en recueillant une des perles enflammées qui tombent dans le cou d’Agnes. Les deux femmes tremblent, prises de sueurs et de fièvre. Les poèmes qu’on pourrait écrire sur de tels miracles de femmes… 

« Il est temps d’aller se coucher, ma belle. L’aurore brûle la plus belle aux premières heures du jour, et elle serait triste de te louper. »

Agnes rit, de bon coeur, soulagée d’être traitée comme une femme aimée et moins comme une idole calcinée. Elle n’ose en dire plus, acquiesce, et enflamme le bateau en entier d’un seul coup d’oeil. La chaleur fond les poignées de portes du restaurant et les client-es sont vite pris-es au piège de ce petit aperçu de l’enfer, leurs voix portant fort et loin sur une ville qui les ignore. 

Elles quittent le navire une fois qu’il commence à chavirer et à s’éteindre. Agnes embrasse Jude, déformant ses lèvres en une grimace de cire chaude, et songe à quel goût sont les baisers de chairs moites dont le sang est tiède. Jude lui sourit tant bien que mal, et Agnes oublie l’idée, perdue une nouvelle fois dans des yeux qui lui rappellent le réconfort d’un feu de foyer. _Juste encore un peu,_ pense-t-elle, _laissez-moi en profiter quelques temps encore._

Seulement la nuit lui répond, les ignorant plus fort. Elles sont seules au monde pour une minute pleine. 

C'est le seul divin auquel Agnès souhaite jamais répondre.


End file.
